


Builder Blocks

by HidingintheInkwell



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, author needed something cheerful, so here it is, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: Who knew plastic builder blocks could be the basis of a beautiful friendship?





	Builder Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> My depression was getting bad so I wrote this to cheer me up. Enjoy!

Ferb studied the array of colorful builder blocks spread out in front of him, fingers tugging on the fraying corner of his sleeve. Mummy had told him to stop, that he’d unravel it, but mummy was gone now. Daddy didn’t care about the fray. He’d just decided that the large orange one in the middle of the pile would make a good base for his fortress when it suddenly disappeared. Frozen for a second, trying to figure out where it had gone, he looked up at the boy who was sitting across from him. Daddy had introduced him as Phineas before sending the two off to the playroom while he talked with Phineas’s mummy. Phineas had bright red hair and big blue eyes and was always talking, but as soon as the blocks had been dumped out and he realized Ferb wasn’t going to talk back, he’d settled for mumbling to himself. Right now Phineas was busy fitting the coveted orange block onto the top of what appeared to be an impressive dinosaur. He was still admiring the other boy’s technique when he realized he was being watched. 

Phineas was staring at him, wide blue eyes traveling from Ferb to the orange block he still held in his hand, and back again before widening even more. “Did you want this?” he asked, holding out the block to Ferb, who quickly shook his head, realizing how silly he was being. These were Phineas’s blocks. If Phineas wanted to use the orange one than Ferb could just find a different one. Only there weren’t any others that size. He could use some smaller ones for his base but then it wouldn’t be sturdy and would fall down. He was just starting to try and figure a way around his problem when something orange was thrust under his nose. He jerked back and looked up. Phineas was leaning over the pile of blocks, holding the orange one out toward Ferb. His eyes were huge and there was a hesitant smile on his mouth that grew bigger when Ferb reached out and took the block. “Don’t you need it, though?” he asked. The redhead shook his head. “Nuh uh. You need it more. What are you gonna build?” Ferb looked down at the block, turned it over in his hands, and looked back up. Grinning wide. “I’m going to build a fortress to defend against your dinosaur.” The other boy sat back and looked to his dinosaur, grin splitting his face even more. “You’re on!” 

As both boys dug into the remaining pile of bricks, each determined to make their creation the biggest and bestest, they each quietly decided that the other was their forever and always bestest friend.


End file.
